Like A Snake Among Men (She's Got That Dark Stare Beware)
by Snixxers
Summary: AU: Kenzi and Tamsin find themselves hostage to an evil Fae on her quest for power; with only each other to rely on for survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic: Like A Snake Among Men (She's Got That Dark Stare; Beware)**

**Pairing: Thievyrie (Tamsin x Kenzi) **

**Rating: M (Violence/ Trauma/ Language/ Sex)**

**A/N: This was done as a gift, of sorts, for fuckyeahrachelskartsten on Tumblr. **

**Enjoy this hardly pioneered ship, and remember folks -Lost Girl season finale this Sunday! (for Canada) and next Sunday for the rest of the world. This is my first Lost Girl fanfiction, as well as first time playing Kenzi and Tamsin. Regardless, I think it came out pretty canon. Be sure to follow me on tumblr: Shelbermonstah. Without further ado:**

**Part 1/?**

* * *

"This is like a scene straight out of Saw."

The brunette human stepped carefully over the carnage, nose wrinkled in disgust. In front of her Tamsin had finally reached the body and crouched down. She doesn't bother with a reply, instead picking up a severed limb and examining it with gloved hands. She only nods slightly and tries not to breathe too deeply.

"So what are we looking at here? Fae feed?" Kenzi stops beside the blonde detective, carefully eyeing the body from a much safer distance.

The detective shakes her head and stands, removing her gloves and dusting herself off. "Nothing I've seen before." she comments. Several Investigators scour the scene around them, looking for further evidence but she knows it won't lead to anything decisive. "Not any kind of feeding style I've heard of either." she frowns thoughtfully, "It's almost like they were killed just for the fun of it."

"Great. So now we have some human killing psychopath in town?" Kenzi sighs, but Tamsin cuts her off with a chuckle.

"Scared, _human_?" Kenzi shoots her a dark look that Tamsin replies to with a smirk. "Look, whatever it is, it is targeting the fatter of your species, anyway." she comments lewdly.

"Awesome. As long as I don't eat at GreaseBurger five times a day I should be just peachy." Kenzi makes a face, "It smells god awful in here."

"Well aren't you observant." Tamsin cuts back, eyes scanning the scaffolding above their heads.

"Look, I didn't want to come on this dumb assignment to begin with," Kenzi bites, "I'm only here because Bo's too busy with her Dr. Lady Friend and someone had to." They begin to make their way away from the corpse and towards the entrance of the deserted warehouse. A cool wind sweeps through the open bay doors, signaling that the night is going to be a cold one.

The sun has just set over the treetops and the shadows are long, stretching across the street and reaching for their feet. Tamsin sighs darkly as she pulls out her phone and the screen lights up. "Well, there isn't much else we can do here. We'll have to leave it up to the station to get the details so we can go over them later," she dials in a number and brings it to her ear. She casts a sidelong glance at Kenzi as it rings, "And don't think I was thrilled to hear I got the human for a partner today." she responds.

Dyson, wherever the fuck he was, had left with only a vague 'I have something I need to do' before up and leaving for who knows how long. Kenzi's eyes roll and she looks away as Tamsin makes the call to her boss. They stand on the west side of the derelict warehouse. Graffiti lines the walls and Kenzi observes the signatures, recognizing a few when something catches her eye.

"Officer Blondie, I think I found the missing piece to our puzzle."

The Valkyrie hangs up and jogs over, eyes already finding the bloody head tossed carelessly on the pavement and she chuckles. Whatever reply she had on her tongue is left unsaid, however, as a dark shadow flits over the pavement. Both women look up, eyes drawn to the movement just outside the edge of the woods. They share a glance before sprinting for the trees.

They crash through the foliage, Kenzi closely following the Fae, and Tamsin slowly closing in on the figure ahead when it suddenly makes a wide leap before landing and taking off again. Tamsin has her gun drawn and she aims a few haphazard shots ahead of her, mildly hoping she hits her mark. To her luck, a single bullet connects with flesh and the shadow goes down with a crash. "Nice sho-"

The ground collapses beneath them and Tamsin is the first to disappear into the darkness, Kenzi right on her heels. They land awkwardly; Tamsin's feet connecting with something hard and Kenzi swears she hears a sickening snap as the Valkyrie goes down. Kenzi takes the fall on her side, half-landing on top of the Detective and she barely has time to reach out and try to stop her fall. She knows it is futile, but it's the only thing she can do before her head connects with the ground and her vision cuts to black.

* * *

A solitary light bulb sways overhead, buzzing faintly –popping with every occasional flicker. The blonde shifts groggily. Something is covering her eyes and she assumes it's a blindfold. She's sitting upright, albeit slumped over, and her hands are tied painfully tight behind her back. She groans as terrible, throbbing pain ebbs up her shin and she feels bile rise to her throat.

"Tamsin?"

It's Kenzi. The Valkyrie straightens up just slightly, trying not to retch at the pain. "Ke-Kenzi?" She manages it out, but immediately clamps her mouth shut. She swallows hard, panting against the sheer effort of trying not to pass out. The full pain is just starting to surface and she has to take stock of herself to make sure she isn't fatally injured.

"Tamsin!" Kenzi sounds frantic, but the detective can tell she isn't far away; maybe only a few feet. "I can't move. I've been tied to a chair, and I can't see."

Tamsin can't reply, instead she just grunts and tugs feebly at her binds. When she finally thinks she can power through the sick, she exhales darkly. "Same here." she slouches forward, "I'm in a lot of pain," she explains, "I think...I think I broke my leg."

"Shit." she can hear Kenzi curse and shift in her chair, "I've got a killer headache but other than that I think I'm okay." she groans, "Shit, shit, shit." she growls, but Tamsin's ears catch the sound of feet scuffling across the floor and she hushes the human.

"Lookie here. I think they're awake. Go fetch the boss."

It's a man's voice, heavy and deep and Tamsin can only imagine a huge, hulking orc. She can hear him approach and then the blindfold is being yanked off of her eyes. At first the light blinds her and she blinks against the strain of her eyes. Kenzi, as she suspected, was a few feet away, similarly bound to a steel chair. The man, who may have well been an orc, headed over and removed Kenzi's blindfold. Tamsin watches the smaller girl instantly struggle violently against her ropes, spitting profanities at the huge man. Tamsin had to admit she admired her courage in the face of a threat.

They're in a dank basement of sorts. She can smell dirt and mold, and she can feel a cool draft that brought the scent of mud and stagnant water. The walls and beams are made of wood paneling, and the officer takes in every detail she can while Kenzi rants in the background.

She notices a woman descending the stairs on the far side of the room and, in other circumstances; Tamsin would have found her stunning. She had a grace and power to her stride, but every step that she drew nearer, a shiver would run down Tamsin's spine at the dangerous, predatory poise this woman exuded.

She smiles at them as she nears and even Tamsin is thankful Kenzi has stopped raving and fallen deathly silent, lips purse and face white. (More so than usual, anyway) "I'm so glad you two are awake! I've been _dying_ to meet you." Her smile makes the bile rise in Tamsin's throat again in…what is it, fear? Definitely fear.

"Can't say the same for you," Kenzi braves.

The woman shoots her a coy look, as if expecting Kenzi would say something like that. "Don't be rude. I hate when people are rude." she sighs in disappointment as she approaches Tamsin. The officer tenses, knowing her eyes widen in terror as the woman reaches out and runs her fingers along her jaw line. Tamsin jerks her head away and fixes her with the best glare she can manage.

"What do you want?" She asks.

The woman smiles brightly, as if this conversation wasn't being held between a captor and her hostages. "What everyone wants," she smirks, "Power."

"I don't know what holding us captive will help. We aren't important. You can just let us go." Tamsin can feel her powers surfacing. She's trying so hard but…

The woman just laughs, "Nice try, Valkyrie, but your powers won't work on me." She pulls a necklace from her bosom, hidden beneath the neck of her black dress, "I've got this little trinket and as long as I wear it, and those of my minions, all Fae powers don't affect us."

She leans forward, hands resting on either armrest. She smells of death. "I think you need to be taught some manners." she leans back, hand reaching out to cup Tamsin's chin. The blonde tries to pull away, but the woman's hand just chases her down. Then she's gripping tight, jerking Tamsin's face around to face forward –to face Kenzi. "I think we should start with your friend here."

Tamsin watches as Kenzi's head is held still by the brutish thugs' meaty hands. "Use your powers on her, Valkyrie."

"Fuck you." she snarls.

"Suit yourself." she sighs.

Then Tamsin is struck by horror as she sees the woman fade into a cloud of dark smoke, working its way into her mouth and nose, filling her mouth with the taste of rotten flesh and acid. She's coughing as it fills her, but then the most surreal thing is happening. Her head is turning, against her will, a smile tilting her lips as her eyes lock on Kenzi and she feels herself becoming the Valkyrie. She can only watch on in horror, like a backseat driver to her own body, as Kenzi's eyes widen.

Then she begins screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I just say how much I _love_ this fandom? you guys are so awesome all the time I can't even handle! Thank you all SO much for the alerts/faves/reviews! Reviews are like my crack, so I literally poured over ever one! You all are too great! Without making you wait much longer, here is part two!**

* * *

"Can you hear me? Damnit! Kenzi!"

She's yelling. She doesn't know why; the anxiety, the terror of what is happening to them crashing down around her and she doesn't know what to do. It's funny, really, because Tamsin has always been a woman of action, planning,_ calm._ This Tamsin, she wasn't sure who this was.

Kenzi is slumped in her chair. Her head is dropped, eyes half-lidded and distant and she isn't responding. There's a horrible taste in her mouth, and she feels like she's choking on some kind of toxic sludge. She sputters over the want to retch as the black smoke exits her lungs. The woman stands before her, and she inhales deeply with a wicked smile on her lips. "That was _fun._ I can see where being a Valkyrie would come in handy!"

The woman motions to the brute that had been holding Kenzi still and smirks; he follows her to the stairs, where he stands guard patiently. With the horrible woman gone, Tamsin is focusing back on the small, now broken girl in the chair in front of her. "Damnit Kenzi, wake up. _Please _wake up."

The brunette stirs and groans, looking up at Tamsin. "I can hear you." she manages feebly. She's silent for a long time, "So that is what a Valkyrie can do…" she sounds hollow, strained and Tamsin decides she abhors the sound of it.

"Kenzi, I'm sorry." She starts, but she isn't sure where she could go with that, "It wasn't me, I swear. That…lady, whatever she is, made me. I'm so sorry."

"Yea well," Kenzi looks up and offers a very tired smile, "I think you've always wanted to try it on me." Tamsin isn't sure if Kenzi is joking, but the brunette just sighs, "We need to get out of here."

"I'm sure Dyson and Bo will come looking, once they figure out we're gone." Tamsin looks around them. Only one guard, the orc-man, occupies the room. If she could use her powers on him, they could get out fine but she can't. Not with those necklaces they wear.

"Sure!" Kenzi offers a sharp laugh, "They figured it out last time and found me, I'm sure they will find us wherever we are." She looks confused, "_Where_, exactly, are we?"

"No idea. Are you sure you're okay?"

"As fit as a fiddle." Kenzi groans. "So what do we do?"

Tamsin bites her lip, thinking, "Keep our heads low and play nice. I don't know what they want, so I have no idea how long they plan to keep us alive."

"You're just a ray of sunshine aren't you, peach?" The human struggles against the ropes binding her to the chair, "Don't suppose you have heat ray vision where you can melt these off, do you?" Tamsin offered a thin smile, "Didn't think so." Kenzi sighs. There is a moment of silence, then, "I imagined that I was killing Bo." she admits softly. Tamsin flinches, "Then I went after Hale and Dyson." she shakes her head, "It felt so real. Everything about it."

"Yea, well, that's what my powers do." She can still feel the aching pain in her leg and she tries to stretch it out to see exactly how bad it is, but Kenzi shakes her head. Tamsin stops; she probably wouldn't have made it an inch before she passed out again anyway.

They sit there like that, eventually drifting in and out of consciousness until Tamsin hears something from the guard about the night shift. "Kenzi," Tamsin says. The petite girl's head bobs as she tries to keep herself awake "Get some rest. We're going to need it for whatever comes tomorrow."

* * *

She doesn't know how long they've been in that basement. Days, maybe even a week now? They've blurred together between being controlled by the devil woman, being tortured and torturing Kenzi.

They've transitioned from being bound to the chairs day in and day out to being merely handcuffed to a pipeline in the wall. Luckily, they're side by side but the exhaustion and pain have kept them almost unconscious since day one.

The door opens from the stairway and both women look up to watch as the woman, who they had learned was called 'Variza', approached with a familiar lackey behind her. The old, withered man who followed wore a labcoat and had introduced himself as a doctor, but whatever kind of doctor he was, they hadn't heard of it. He's got a familiar suitcase and Kenzi immediately begins protesting and trying to writhe away from his approach. Tamsin does her best to hold her tight, but even she is powerless to keep them from jerking her out of her arms.

Variza fixes her with a smile and Tamsin does her best to offer a disgusted growl, but it sounds tired. "Ready for this, sweetheart?"

"Fuck you."

"Still with that temper?" Variza laughs, eyebrow raised curiously, "I would've thought you would have learned to control that by now." Before Tamsin can offer a spitting remark, Variza has already begun to take over her body. The guard unshackles her and she numbly stands. Variza forces her towards a table, despite the raging pain in her leg, where Kenzi is struggling against two men trying to get her to lay down on it.

"Kenzi, darling," It may be her voice, but Tamsin isn't the one saying them. She feels powerless, and she hates it. "Cooperate." She reaches out, pulling a large butcher knife-like blade from the doctor's instruments. She twirls it, and Tamsin can see her reflection off its surface.

Kenzi stills at the sight of it, her face paling. This has happened much too frequently for either of their liking. Variza usually doesn't do more than leave a couple shallow cuts on her face and arms, but they both know she is capable of so much more cruelty.

"So tell me, Kenzi, what did it feel like?" Tamsin watches the younger woman look up at her in fear, eyes wide and body shaking with terror. It breaks her heart, and she's done a lot more than this to Fae in her earlier lives. Something about Kenzi, her frail body and easily broken spirit, makes this seem so, so wrong. Kenzi doesn't reply, though her stoic expression is lost to her trembling lips.

To both her and Kenzi's surprise, Tamsin's arm lashes out in a vicious arc and she's bringing the knife down. The blade embeds deep in Kenzi's hand, through the metal of the table underneath it. Tamsin screams, but her lips don't move against the gruesome smile Variza has on. Her stomach protests and she feels nauseated.

Kenzi's eyes are locked on the knife protruding from her hand, still too in shock to react to the pain. For a few sickening seconds she stays like that but then she rolls over and she's vomiting onto the ground before she's screaming in absolute pain and terror. Blood, warm and thick, pools against the shiny metal and then drips off the table to mix with what little had previously been in her stomach.

Tamsin's bloodied hand lets go of the handle as Variza steers her around to the other side, grabbing another knife as she goes. Kenzi gingerly touches the black handle of the knife, but she's unable to get the strength to pull it out just yet.

Tamsin can feel her broken leg working against her, protesting each step with a pain unlike anything she's felt in a long time. She's learned that while Variza can control her body, she doesn't feel what is going through it. But Tamsin can. It's work against her, as Variza uses her own body to torture the Valkyrie.

The doctor shuffles in, a syringe in hand as he taps the tube filled with a dark yellow substance, before injecting it into Kenzi's arm –adding another hole to the half dozen already there. Kenzi goes limp almost immediately after.

"Thanks, Doc, your job here is done. Looks like it's just you two now, sweetie." Her mouth fills with that horrible sludge and the smoke makes its way up and out the open door, which then slams shut behind her.

Tamsin's legs buckle underneath her as control over her body returns and she lands painfully against the table –scattered the tools to the ground as she tries desperately to keep herself upright. Kenzi is stirring and she props herself against her elbow, using her free hand to yank the knife from her hand and toss it aside.

"Kenzi…?" She's gone through this enough to know what happens next, even before Kenzi has turned to her, lips drawn in a snarl and eyes pitched black; she knows this isn't the human she knew, not since the doctor had injected her with that strange liquid.

She uses her arms to push herself quickly away from the table, just missing Kenzi's lunge. She still has the knife in hand and she grips it tight as the small brunette stands; they face off for a moment until Kenzi, with inhuman like speed and strength, tackles Tamsin to the ground. They roll around, shouting and snarling as they both search for an advantage.

She hurts, everywhere, and while she knows Kenzi doesn't know what she is doing, can't control herself any more than Tamsin can when Variza takes over her, she has to do something; so she tries her best to aim for something that isn't vital when she brings the knife down into Kenzi's shoulder.

Tamsin whimpers desperately, eyes screwing shut against the pain and horror of having to fight someone who she considered to be a friend. She closes off the world and tries to forget her broken leg, useless to her, as Kenzi throws her off with a yelp of pain and she lands in a heap a few feet away; she tries to forget that she's been the unwilling source of Kenzi's torture for who knows how long as the girl in question comes bearing down on her with bloodlust in her eyes; tries to forget that she has to fight even when she doesn't want to any more, when she just wants to give up. She has to if she wants to stay alive.


End file.
